Practice makes perfect
by RiverWhiteDragon
Summary: Brittney has decided to prepare for the future in a way only she ever would...:p


Title: Practice makes perfect.

Genre:Fluffy humour?

Pairings:Klaine

Rating:PG

Warnings: Blatent lack of understanding of the entire reproductive process?

Summary: Brittney has decided to prepare for the future in a way only she ever would...:p

N/A: I don't even know. I've been stuck on a ship for 6 hours and in a car for another 7 and this just happened. I think I've been reading too much pet!klaine lately... forgive me. Unbetaed. I'm sorry for the mistakes!

'So I told her, when my dad wins the election, there'll be photos and media attention and it was absolutely unacceptable to have Finn representing the family dressing like, well FINN...'

'Of course.'

'Then she started ranting about something or other, but I wasn't paying attention because I suddenly thought, what if this gets really big and the papparazzi swamp the family for pictures with our friends and significant others? While I feel safe in the knowledge that although you seem to have an irksome dependancy on elaborate bow ties, your general style and manner is appropriately dapper and respectable...'

Blaine smiled sweetly in thanks, choosing to ignore the affront to his AMAZING neck wear for the time being as Kurt continued.

'But just THINK of the disasterous repercussions of having Rachel involved! As offensive as Finns sweat soaked jock look would have been, its nothing compared to her animal sweaters!'

Kurt smiled as Blaine looked suitably aghast at the idea, twirling on his heel to get a second opinion from his best friend.

'What do you think Mercedes?' he asked before noticing that the girl was no longer beside them and had run on ahead, her voice echoing loudly.

'oh Boo, that is adorable!.'

Kurt and Blaine paused at the door to the choir room, staring perplexed at the whole Glee club, who were huddled in the far corner, heads buried together and a series of excited squeals randomly being emitted.

They approached curiously and finally Santana and Brittney came into view, seated on chairs in the centre of the group, two bundles of fur curled up in their laps as the others cooed loudly

'I don't see why you don't like my plan Santana, I'm just being responsible and preparing for my future duties.'

Brittney was looking at the smaller girl condesendingly as she stared back, mouth open in confusion.

'Britt, Ms. Holliday explained all this last year remember? Well, the principle is still the same here, especially cross species...'

Kurts eyes narrowed as he tried to follow their conversation, but was interrupted as his boyfriend pushed past him, making a bee line for Santanas lap.

'Oh my god it's adorable! I just love it! May I?'

Santana glared at him as he used the full force of his puppy brown eyes on her before handing over the bundle, which was now revealed as a tiny grey and black kitten, no more thana few weeks old, its mewls tiny and weak.

Blaine cuddled it to his chest before holding it out to inspect its scrunched up face, gazing at it with unashamed devotion.

Brittney rolled her eyes at the boy seated by her feet, whispering in baby talk to the kitten that was now pushing its head up against his warm massaging fingers.

'Duh, of course you do. It's Kurt after all.'

Blaines hazel eyes met hers in confusion as Kurts jaw dropped and his choked up voice barely managed to respond.

'Brittney? I'm right here.'

'I know.'

'Then why... What the Gaga is going on?'

Santana sighed loudly and turned to face him, clearly exasperated at this stage with the whole bizzare situation.

'Brittney has decided that she needs to practise raising klaine babies.'

'WHAT BABIES?'

'Now that you and Blaine have had dolphin hanky panky, you're going to get your babies soon. I'd imagine it'll be a girl for you to dress up and a boy for Blaine to give to the Warblers to make up for leaving them.'

'Who told you we...'

'Santana told me after Puck told her after Finn heard you on the phone.'

Kurt turned to glare daggers at his brother before a light cough from Brittney indicated she wasn't finished talking.

'Anyways, since I'm more talented than all of you, I'm obviously going to be the godmother and I want to do things right. So I decided to have my own first so I can make my mistakes with them instead.'

Kurt continued to stare, speechless.

Blaine finally broke the silence, staring intently at the fluff ball currently softly licking his thumb.

'So this,' he lifted the kitten up in his arms 'Is Kurt?'

His eyes darted up to Brittney.

'So that means...'

Brittney nodded happily, lifting the still huddled bundle in her arms forward in presentation.

'This is Blaine. They are going to grow up loving eachother and when they are older, they'll have Klaine babies for me.'

'Brittney honey, thats a puppy.' Mercedes softly stated, taking it from her hands and sitting down beside Blaine.

Brittney was pouting again.

'I know. Santanas been telling me it won't work, but I know it will. I chose them because they looked the most like Kurt and Blaine. He (she pointed to the kitten that was trying to chew on blaines finger now) has Kurts blue eyes and he (she pointed to the puppy that was squirming out of Mercedes' hands and was unsteadily paddling over to reach his feline counterpart) has Blaines curly hair, see? Once they love eachother like you two, everything will work out. People said you were wrong, but you didn't care, and neither will they.'

Kurt felt his anger dissolve a little at the young girls moving words, Blaine looked like he was holding back tears.

The whole group watched as puppyBlaine finally reached kittenKurt and started licking his furry face until one baby claw swatted him away. He bowed his head down onto his paws sadly before the kitten lay down beside him and cuddled into his side, the two of them promptly falling asleep.

'Brittney you can't just-' Kurt started to protest before a strict look from Mercedes quieted him.

It was a nice idea after all, despite the girls clearly delusional views on the world.

He sighed defeated before smiling at her hopeful face.

'Thank you Brittney, I'm sure you'll do a great job.'

She beamed in response and hugged Santana tightly as she watched her new charges sleep.

Blaine stood up and put his arm around Kurts waist.

'You know this might work out well after all.'

Kurt arched an eyebrow.

'And how's that?'

'Well look at me. I'm adorable.' he gestured to the puppy as one of its paws moved to lay over the kittens head.

'Clearly you'll totally love me forever.'

Kurt could only roll his eyes and laugh.

A/N: Im sorry. It's pretty weird and makes little sense, but if I don't post it, I'll feel like I wasted the day! Ciao! And thanks if you read this far! :P

*runs off to go work on ACTUAL fic that should have been done today!*


End file.
